


Heavy vent fic

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brothers, Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insane Wilbur Soot, Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Trauma, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Uh haha tw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	Heavy vent fic

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% fiction and not based on wilbur tommy or techno as real people

There's a knock at the door, tired eyes flick upward. The bags under his eyes are deep, magnified by his glasses.

He sets the half empty bottle of vodka out of sight, clearing his throat.

"Yeah?" He asks.

The door opens and no one is there, his face remains emotionless. He's grown used to his hallucinations by now.

"Oh." He exhales, his thin fingers clasping around the neck of the bottle.

He extends his arm, as if to offer a cheers to the darkness outside his door.

He's met with silence.

He takes a deep gulp of the liquid, finding comfort in the way it burns his chest. The warm hum of the alcohol is the only good thing he's felt in years.

He's getting pretty drunk, but all he wants to do is down the rest of the bottle.

He pulls himself out of bed, stumbling to his mirror.

He's met with exhausted eyes, dull and empty. His skin is practically gray. He's thin, thinner than usual, bones prominent.

Scars litter his arms, little ones scattered over the deep vertical ones on his inner forearms.

He looks down and runs his thumb over the deepest scar, a small shiver running through his body.

"Wil?"

His eyes dart upward, focusing on the spot just left of Tommy's eyes.

_When had Tommy gotten here?_

Scenes of himself lunging forward and hurting his younger brother flash though his mind.

He blinks hard, shaking his head.

"Wil, you're not meant to be drinking with your meds."

A manic laugh bubbles it's way up from Wilbur's throat, the sound causing fear to churn in Tommy's stomach.

He's in front of his younger brother now, taking another sip of the vodko before discarding the bottle onto his bed.

He shoves at Tommy's shoulder, smiling in delight as the teens eyes widen when his back hits the wall.

"Oh it's fine, I haven't been taking them." 

He clasps his one hand around Tommy's wrists, twisting them behind his back. He digs his nails into the boy's skin.

"You're crazy." Tommy spits out.

Pain fills Tommy's senses as a smack rings throughout the room.

Wilbur is right next to his ear now, whispering as the younger tries to wriggle away.

" _You're_ the one who's gonna be crazy after tonight." He hums, and Tommy's not quite sure what he even means but he doesn't want to find out.

Wil's reaching under his bed now, and Tommy has a chance to run, but he's scared for his brother and can't bring himself to.

He sucks in a breath when dark metal catches his eye. Wilbur turns the gun over in his hands, smiling.

"I've been waiting for this!" He beams, clicking off the safety.

Tommy doesn't know if he's more scared of getting shot, or Wilbur shooting himself.

His worst fears are confirmed when Wilbur places the barrel of the gun against his own head, tears slipping from his eyes.

"I've carried this guilt for too long." He breathes out, voice shaking. "I've spent every day for as long as I can remember hating myself for who I am."

His hands are shaking now, and he's wishing he had drank more when he had the chance, maybe that would make this easier.

"All I want is to see people hurt, I want to see the ones I love suffer." His finger is on the trigger now and Tommy's heart is pounding in his chest.

"If I kill myself I can't hurt anyone." His eyes meet Tommy's, his eyes are no longer empty and emotionless, but filled with pain and guilt.

Tommy wants to reach out and hug him.

"Funnily enough, I can't kill myself with hurting the people I love either." A gunshot echoes through the room, blood splatters on Tommy and he screams.

Tears blur his vision as he collapses to the ground, grabbing onto his brother and then flinching back because _oh my god_.

There's hands grabbing him now and he sobs, yelling at whoever's hands are on him to let him go as he's dragged into the hall.

Techno's arms wrap tight around the younger boy, shielding his face from the gruesome scene laid out before him. 

Tommy sobs into Technos chest, breaths stuttering as panic builds up inside of him.


End file.
